


The Silver Elf (A Cursed Child of Moon)

by weasleychaos



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Hatred, Love, M/M, Self-Denial, Third Age, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weasleychaos/pseuds/weasleychaos
Summary: Living in a cursed life were just like living in the ocean, without the ability to breathe underwater. You can swim through the surface however the waves pull you back in the debts of the water.Ianalae, a cursed shapeshifted elleth was taken care under the hands of Lady Galadriel among with her sister Anaralleth. A commission was given to their mother figure, for which they should be protected and skilled enough to fight for what is entitled to them. A curse lies within a Diadem of no one’s queen, should be destroyed or Ianalae’s immortality stays in malediction for eternity.An adventure awaits, a separated journey for Ianalae during the War of the Ring along with the people who cared for her and her one truly knight, that appears to be a High King sitting on his throne of Woodland Realm.Does the destiny itself let Ianalae have her normal life back? Or will she remain to be the guardian of Forest of Starlight forever?
Relationships: Eowyn/OC, Lady Galadriel/Lord Celeborn, Legolas/Aragorn, Tauriel/Arwen - Relationship, Thranduil/OC
Kudos: 11





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Before we proceed to the story, there are some things I should remind each and one of you. However, you deserved an acknowledgement for reading this adventurous fan fiction story of mine for which I do not claim it is one of the best story here (spoiler alert, lmao). For disclaimers, English isn't my first language. If grammatical errors, incorrect uses of symbols in the sentences or phrases or inaccurate used of words are spotted, please do not hesitate to educate me through the comment section. It will be highly appreciated for which it'll help me to improve my writing skills, but for now, please bare with me for I believe my skills in writing will be enhanced. To sum up this story, some of the chapters are not suitable for sensitive readers or underage people. Some of the chapters will contain major character death (which is already mentioned on the archive warnings), sexual activities and violence. So if you do not like these kind of categories, you can skip the chapter/s or not read the story at all because I am not responsible for the loss of your innocence. There you go, here are some reminders you need to keep in mind. If there's anything I would like to add, I'll be leaving a note at the end of this chapter. For now, I will let you read this story in peace and stopping myself as your annoying intruder. Enjoy!

Lothlórien.

A place where beauty of crystal lights lies within the palace. Magic seemed to be surprised on how beauty makes such a place beyond perfection. From trees carved with detailed shapes, pathways were connected from one room to another and a location where people beneath were fond to look at the sight, evidently majestic. It is where people would describe fairytales they read on the books, not having a slightest idea that a wonderful place like Lothlórien exists somewhere in Middle Earth. Galadhrim, as what the wood — elves of realm consider themselves were known for. Huge oak wooden doors of throne room were highly doubted to be the unattractive one, where beautiful carves of the ellons made it were visibly seen through the visitors or guests to stand by it. For the moment, peace covered the whole palace as if darkness has not yet gathered its whole strength.

Inside the throne, rulers above this kingdom stood up, full of authority. From the left side was an elleth stood there graciously, a beautiful one without trying so hard. A silk of white dress falls onto the ground like a waterfall, her silver curled hair loose to cover her exposed back. A circlet silver crown was upon her head, telling that people will command her wishes. She was known as the Lady of Light, an elleth with a power of foresight and heal those who are in need.

Lady Galadriel, as they called her with formality.

From the right side, it was an ellon with a silver straight hair not so long that it could only go further beneath his shoulders. He is wearing a white tunic, a silver necklace attached to it and a silver – gray cloak.

Lord Celeborn, the Lady of Light's husband.

Third ages have come too many decades as the two rulers has no record of leadership failures, yet. They're the one being seek when someone desires to know the prediction of their lives, a battle between past and future that it'll be someone's ruin.

They're right there, standing as comfort sooths the arrival of their guest this morning. Lady Galadriel welcomed the young elleth, embracing her with warmth and comfort as they pulled out.

A young beautiful elleth named Arwen, daughter of Lord Elrond bewitched all the men of Lothlórien not just by her beauty, but on how she finds solutions to every obstacle came on her or her people's way. It is her nature to drown herself with books, prepared to be educated by the descriptions she desires to read. If she was not seen books on her hand, Lady Galadriel often sees her on the garden as if she's taking care of the place. Flowers bloom with beauty, giving a life that has been burried since then. They shared few acknowledgements before turning at the right side, hearing soft giggles and light footsteps coming inside the room.

Arwen's eyes spotted the two elleth with their gowns perfectly suits their traits. Without a hesitation, Arwen was attacked by tight hugs as they shared laughter filled the empty spaces of the four walls. The couple shared a look with each other, happiness was found on their expression as they enjoyed the young elleths rejoice their reunion.

"Ladies, is it a bit too much to welcome our guest without proper manners?"

It took Ianalae and Anaralleth stopped their human actions, step backwards to distance themselves to Arwen who left out one last chuckle.

"Lady Arwen, our pleasure to meet you. For once an autumn has come again." Ianalae started, bow herself right before her sister.

"Naneth, may we have your permission to let Arwen have a little walk with us around the kingdom?" This time, it was Anaralleth's turn to ask a small favor from their mother figure. A smile formed into her lips as she nods lightly, letting the elleths enjoyed one another once again before showing a respect by bowing their heads and exited the place.

Ianalae was fifty years older than Anaralleth, but difference cannot be seen through them. It is like they were divided into some object that was meant to be together. Too identical to notice, but look closer as their eyes were not the same. Anaralleth's were calm and peace, someone that find themselves staring on those oceanic eyes that Anaralleth unknowingly embraced them with warmth. While Ianalae's, her eyes were rarely beautiful where colors of white in the middle but grays scattered around it. It is like people with this eye identified as blind, but Ianalae's visions were clear than everyone's future. They also shared the same colors of skin tone, skin white as snow compared to Anaralleth who was a bit darker but still not making such huge difference. Black colored their hair perfectly, but for some reasons, Ianalae's lower part of her hair were colors of faded gray. And there was a tiny crescent moon tattooed on her forehead, from where she believed she was born with it. Ianalae loved to be different than others, though sometimes she feel a little bit more _different_ from the fellowship.

The three of them was taken the spaces occupied on the garden grounds as they peacefully waiting for the sunset to come down. Cold breeze was biting their skin, the leaves from the trees were dancing graciously through the wind whispering from their ears. This is what they like, a peace on their lives. But for them as a part of an elves' race, it is hard to avoid such tragedy.

"How's life back in Rivendell, Lady Arwen?" Anaralleth asked, breaking the growing silence between them before taking a bite of her green apple.

The curled raven haired elleth rolled her eyes, like what humans do as her eyes focused on the setting sun behind the Misty Mountains. "Drop the formalities, Ana. We're alone." said Arwen, calling her friend with the nickname she made.

They all shared giggles.

"Still, you did not answer the question." Anaralleth replied, checking up on her sister attentively from the corner of her eyes.

"These past few days hasn't captured my interest on my homeland, causing me to convince my Ada to let me stay here, for the autumn was only about to begin."

Arwen finished with a heavy sigh, causing her eyes fix with the silent elleth beside her.

"What do you say, mellon nin? _(my friend)_."

Ianalae take a swift glance over her companion beside her.

"My apologies, for not listening to your conversation that I am not aware I was part of it."

Anaralleth and Arwen held a laughter. "You are part of this conversation, _fool_."

And this is where the battle begins. From a small insult have grown tension between the elleths, throwing dead leaves from the ground as their laughter echoed through the empty halls of palace. They were there, enjoying each other company as if everything seems to be perfect and well fixed. Busy in defending themselves and multiple attacks of harmless leaves, someone cleared his throat catching the three elleth's attention.

Durothil was standing on his bare foot, arms were crossed on his chest and a smile curved across his lips.

"Durothil!" Arwen and Ianalae yelled in unison, excitement overflowed them as they saw his presence, real as the reality, standing far away from them.

A laughter left from Anaralleth's mouth, which she accurately knew what was about to happen. Durothil's eyes grew wider as the other two ran their feet to approach the poor ellon, fell onto the ground as the two female elves right above him. This time, Anaralleth's smile fades away when her eyes was distracted by the darkness; sun was already nowhere to be found, telling herself to approach her friends to interrupt.

"Murder me if you may, but I have to excuse my sister for a while."

It took them for a minute before realizing that the sun was already set, causing them to take out a heavy sigh. Anaralleth offer her hand to help them back on their feet, pushing away the dirt from their dresses as Durothil fixes his chestnut hair. They all looked to each other as Ianalae gave them an assuring smile, hugging Arwen and then Durothil immediately.

"Maidens will be called out to escort the both of you to your chambers." Anaralleth stated before dragging themselves away from the two.

It is Ianalae’s lack of interest when the orb of night appears to be full, shining like it is the night’s muse. They were on their way to the main entrance, where they knew it is for the Lothlórien's people and its kingdom's safety. Assigned servants bow their heads gently, letting the huge oak doors spread apart as a dangerous breeze welcomed them. Since the darkness came along with Ianalae's condition, the borders of Lothlórien will no longer keep its security's strength as the number of enemies increased each day. It is an alarming news for them to prepare themselves for a battle, though it is clear for everyone that Lady Galadriel would not allow her people risk the dangers of war. But for some reasons, the Lady of Light gave her trust to The Reapers, who she dearly cared for are part of this world where they are entitled to fight for themselves. It is highly doubted that these children of elves’ race would take the word _failure,_ which it is hard to find in their vocabulary, perhaps nothing at all. 

Anaralleth's train of thoughts was burried when a scowl of an owl echoed through the forest, hearing nothing but their feet touches the soil of the ground and the sound from the dried leaves cracked as they stepped into it.

The younger elleth heard a deep sigh coming from her sister, who's watching the lake nearby. The lake's water glows through the beautiful hue of the moonlight. As our step take a single move, there's no doubt that both of us feel the nervousness. To Anaralleth's surprise, Ianalae stopped her tracks before locking their eyes.

"Will you not get tired of it?"

There's a hint of sadness from Ianalae's voice, continuing her steps but small ones.

Even though Anaralleth felt the same sorrows, it is not the right moment for her to show her emotions.

"What kind of sister am I if I let you suffer from this endless curse? All by yourself?"

Ianalae gave her a sad smile. It is hard for her to accept her condition right now, guilty for not exceeding efforts to search solutions to get away from a deadly curse. She is weary, not of what's happening around her, but on what's happening _to her._

As they reach the surface of the lake, Anaralleth grab her sister's hands and gently squeeze it.

"Always remind yourself that you have a sister on your back, no matter what happen."

Ianalae let go of her sister's hand immediately as she made an eye contact with the moonlight shone upon her face. Anaralleth's eyes widen, stomping her feet away from Ianalae's position and find somewhere she couldn't find her. Adrenaline washed over her, climbing up at the lower branch of one's tree. From there, Anaralleth can clearly see the scene of a transformation. Ianalae shut her eyes, the pain of growth started to make her groan. Her knees fell onto the ground, fingers gripped through the soaked grass as her groan became louder every time, she felt the pain on her back. Red eyes like blood were once a calm grayish white. Fingers were stretched longer than her original ones, nails sharpen that can kill with ease, mouth were strected pointed with her her teeth became sharp. Feeling a hundred of needles on her back were the worst one, causing Ianalae to escape a horrible cry.

Anaralleth closed her eyes with forced, filling up the gap of her ears to avoid hearing her sister's cry. It hurts her too, the pain of Ianalae was felt by Anaralleth as well. As soon as the cries stopped, she knew that Ianalae was transformed into a frightening creature. Her danger can level a one beast, orcs or even gigantic spiders were afraid to lurk around inside Lothlórien's borders where they will meet their end.

A howl coming from Ianalae's direction assured her sister that she was already shapeshifted into a wolf, her fur painted in white, pure starlight. To make another sign, Anaralleth's eyes followed Ianalae's direction to where she ran off.

"Let the faith of Lothlórien's forest will bring her nothing but safety, so does to me. Lady of Light, I'm giving you my permission to turn me in my Animagus."

Like a whisper, Anaralleth closed her eyes as she hopes to hear Ianalae's paws stomping around the forest would not leave her hearing.

With an instant, Anaralleth sanity was burried along with her sister, who was turned to her Animagus. An animal who was known for the leader of a jungle, orange fur covered Anaralleth's elf body as she stood on the ground with her paws. Senses came to her when Ianalae track came back to her direction, turning her head from side to side as if she heard noises coming from Anaralleth's direction. The younger elleth could feel Ianalae's eyes changed, even though she is in a wolf form, eyes were softened once they met her younger sister's eyes.

From there, they joined the rest of the night lurking around the forest as if it was their obligation to guard Lothlórien every night.


	2. The Lady's Favor

**Ianalae POV**

It was the last week of the month before the autumn begins, from where the leaves fell from the trees. A metaphor where beginnings was about to happen, new opportunities and challenges. At this hour, I decided to be with myself inside my chambers. The afternoon breeze fills the satisfaction within myself to stay inside my isolated room but the strawberry scent coming from my sister’s room strongly passed through my room, smelling the flavor fondly. With a book in my hand, I’m comfortably sitting beside the window – strands of light hanging outside that shone through - while reading some historical events and stories about wolves. Whenever I read something related in my condition, my brows were visibly knitted as if those words betrayed my beliefs. Arwen instructed me to read more about myself, my condition rather. An intelligent elleth like her somehow saved me from drowning myself too much on my thoughts; things that haunted me in my sleepless nights, things that left me questions that I want an immediate answer. Life has been hard since we celebrated my two thousand and one hundred thirteen years of age, huge responsibilities arrived quickly, blocking me to enjoy my life for a while.

As they say, wolves are frightening and dangerous creatures. The whole description itself are too ugly to say, because it is the truth. There's nothing in Middle Earth that can change human's beliefs about werewolves, about _me._ It is the only reason why I do not want to bring myself outside of my homeland’s borders, placing my life in risk and trouble.

A few moments later, there was three light knocks coming from my wooden door. I folded the page where I am currently reading before closing the thick books, placed it on the small round desk beside my medium sized bed before answering the door.

"Trainings were supposed to start at afternoon." I answered with a hint of exhaustion in my voice.

Anaralleth’s presence stood up on my door way, snorted on my stiffly greetings.

"Goodmorning to you too." She responded, pushing me lightly out of her way as she entered my chamber. Anaralleth make her way to my bed's direction where she takes a seat on the edge of it.

"I am here to inform you, my lady, that breakfast is about to begin." Anaralleth added in a mocking way, feeling a light weighted heat on my rosy cheeks. I rolled my eyes as I curled up my lips in a smirk, just like what humans do.

"Are you aware that calling me _my lady_ is an absurd thing to say?" I replied, pouring myself some warm water on my goblet, letting the liquid filled my empty stomach for a while.

"Oh yes, I do. What about it?" Again, my eyes rolled as I drop the goblet gently back to the desk.

Anaralleth and I's bond was not something that you could break easily, because of the strong love we shared for each other. Through the entire – endless years – we learned how to take care of ourselves without a protection coming from our parents. It is saddening to know that Arwen was taught by Lord Elrond, who was now skilled in using daggers and a sword while Noel was trained by his father named Lysanthir. While the elder guards coached me and Anaralleth’s profession in archery and daggers. At a very young age, Lady Galadriel was impressed on how we easily taught by using a bow and arrows, a rare trait for elves that are not from a royal bloodline. It is very confusing for me, as well for my sister though Lady Galadriel herself do not provide answers. Above all, we’re staying unconscious about our lives and just be patient for which we believe that the Lady of Light adopted us on purpose. Every Autumn was our training season, find ourselves usually in the training grounds to where enhance our skills. Training hours starts before the sun has risen but today was a bit different. The Lady of Light asked for a favor to have our time freely, join them for breakfast and important matters will be discussed afterwards.

Anaralleth reminded me that it has something to do with the four of us but I highly doubted it for which we haven't given heavy responsibilities before.

A light knock stopped Anaralleth to speak up, from only the Valars knows what, before my door swung open to reveal one of the kingdom's maiden presence on the door way.

"Ianalae and Anaralleth, Lady Galadriel wishes to have your presence at the dining hall." We both nod in response before the maiden leave us alone again.

"Do you have any idea what is the discussion is all about?" I asked all of a sudden, facing my own reflection through the looking glass in front of me. I grab my brush and comb my hair gently, seeing the colors of faded gray as an extension of my hair.

Anaralleth sighed, seeing as she shrugs through the mirror. "Whatever it is, I hope it is not bad."

"Why do you even say that?"

"Good gracious me, haven't you forgotten that The Reapers cause nothing but troubles?" A laughter escaped out of my mouth, remembering how Durothil was the one who lead the troubles we had.

"Anaralleth, suit yourself! Training isn't starting yet."

With a groaned, Anaralleth lie herself down on my bed then stare right up to my ceiling with growing small white flowers. On the other hand, I tied my hair completely uniformed before we exited my chambers and bring ourselves all the way to the dining hall.

As we're walking down the passageways, a thought of a magical place like Lothlórien will never fail to give us amusement. Inside of two thousand years of living, our homeland will always be the same. A home that always gives us comfort and protection. Throughout our journey, Anaralleth was not saying any single word unlike before. There's something bothering my sister, something that she isn't prepared to tell me. Whatever the matter is, I will not push her further to speak. Otherwise, my sister isn't good at keeping problems all by herself without asking a help from me. I was about to open my mouth, to check on my sister when we finally stood at the entrance of the dining hall. Two servants who were assigned to guard the place pulled the doors as a moderate cold meets our skin. There was a long table at the center and a chandelier designed with pure starlight was hanging right above us, glowing like it is the center of attraction. My gazes met the elves was already on their seats, joyfully having a conversation with the Lady of Light. Their eyes landed on our arrival; smiles formed on their lips as the smile was given back. Anaralleth approach Lady Galadriel, who’s magnificently sitting beside Lord Celeborn to give her a kiss on her cheeks. I followed what Anaralleth did and take our seats right after our greetings.

Across from us are the our dearly visitors, giving each one some acknowledgment before Lady Galadriel speak.

"Greetings my dear children. First I want to address my apologies to seize your training hours this morning."

I can feel that we all smile in unison as I shake my head graciously. "My lady, you do not need to beg your pardon." I responded, causing the Lady of Light landed her sparkling eyes on me with a sweet smile on her lips but slowly fading away. For this very moment, I knew there's a specific thing that Lady Galadriel seen. Something that was up to no good.

Luckily, I was saved from questionable stares from Lady Galadriel as the door swung wide open to see few maidens with a silver tray on their hands, delicious and healthy meals right above our plates. Our breakfast was served immediately, our goblets was filled with water as we proceed to our first meal of the day. During breakfast, Lady Galadriel bombarded our friends with questions regarding to their individual lives from their homelands. Anaralleth and I listen to every story they mentioned, which is very important to us because we haven't seen each other from the last two autumn. Surprisingly, everything was settled and ended up peacefully as we filled our stomachs with healthy foods, except from myself, being served with meats and a bit of vegetables.

"I've never been happy to see The Reapers was complete once again."

Lady Galadriel stated, breaking the growth of silence between us.

"There are some circumstances that each one of you are obligated to know. And that is the reason why you are here, Ianalae, Anaralleth, Durothil and Arwen."

We knew that Lady Galadriel already started her discussion, giving us some brief information about her intentions for changing our training hours this morning. We cannot refuse, even those elves who has the same level of superiority as Lady Galadriel, because she speaks nothing but the truth. Maidens from earlier went inside again to collect the dirty dishes, leaving the goblets alone in the black marbled table of the dining hall. Once the door was closed, Lady Galadriel continue to speak.

"We must start our business before it is too late. Our time is the enemy here, we need to move fast quickly."

Sometimes it is a regretful thing for not having Arwen's intelligence. Lady Galadriel's riddles are difficult to comprehend, for the ones who are fool to understand. But this time, I think she got lost her tracks, saying other words instead of the correct ones. It is because there's something else on her mind.

"Perhaps Ianalae was correct. I am indeed loss of thoughts today." Lady Galadriel curl her lips in a smirk, causing me to give her a small smile.

"What does it mean, my lady?" Anaralleth asked the Lady of Light this time, arms crossed were resting at the top of the glass table.

"It is by means, the four of you are permitted to go outside of our bored lines and fight for your own. I have seen the improvement of your skills. Gladly, they will be used in a good way for I trusted each and one of you."

Lady Galadriel smiled, landing her eyes on Anaralleth and I's direction this time. "Especially to my dear children, Ianalae and Anaralleth."

We all exchanged looks, joyful expressions each from our faces. This is all we've been waiting for; patience was finally over. In our entire training years, Durothil was the first person to have a plan, a risky one where we're going to sneak out from the walls of Lothlórien without the permission from the rulers. But we remain loyal to her regulations, stubbornness will only lead us to danger, or worst, death.

"But it isn't end here."

We all stopped from our squeaks, turning our gazes from where a male ellon's voice came from. This time, it was Lord Celeborn's turn to speak.

"Is there anything you wishes for us to follow, my lord?" Arwen asked, eyeing the ruler beside his wife who gave her a warm smile.

"More than a wish, I suppose."

"It is a favor, isn't it?" Anaralleth suddenly reappeared from the conversation, causing Lord Celeborn glances over the elleth beside me then gave her a swift nod.

"A letter was sent to us from the leader of Woodland Realm. A permission to have them our representatives for the moment."

Each one of us stayed silent, patiently sat on our places as we carefully listen to Lord Celeborn's announcement. His gaze went back to the raven haired elleth. "Would you mind share us a little story then?"

Her brows furrowed, confused to what Lord Celeborn was trying to address.

"Specifically, what story, my lord? History? Politics? Unknown places of Middle Earth?"

We all shared soft giggles, including the Lady of Light when Arwen's eyes glowed. This will be forever her nature; cleverness suits her pretty well.

"About the battle held before the Third Age." Lord Celeborn responded, causing the young elleth nod her head then landed her eyes upon us.

"I've read about Second Ages’ battles somewhere from my Ada's library books. To what I recall, it is a battle of last alliance. Elves from the north fought against the greatest serpents from that place. King Oropher was the late ruler but sadly died during the battle, even though his kin won over the darkness. Afraid not to mention, hundreds of elves lost their lives. Lots and lots.

"They seek for a shelter afterwards until they found a place named Mirkwood, believing it is located between the Grey Mountains and Gondor. From there, they built their own kingdom called Woodland Realm where the late King's son, Lord Thranduil was crowned to be the ruler of Silvan elves."

There was a silence when Arwen finished her little discussion of one of the Middle Earth's history. Lord Celeborn acknowledge the young elleth, thanking her with a bow before proceeding to explain the connection of their favor.

"As Arwen mentioned earlier, countless of elves died during the battle. A reason why their recent ruler would not allow his servants to risk their lives once again. But Silvan elves increased its number, higher than the population before and every daughters and sons are entitled to fight for their homeland."

Lord Celeborn paused for a moment, standing from where he was sitting as Lady Galadriel joined us to listen.

"That is why, Lord Thranduil wishes the four of you to come on Woodland Realm and lead his servants. Teach them with your skills."

Absurd. If the king himself was better than any elves living on Middle Earth, why us? I do believe each of us has our unique abilities and strengths, but for some reasons, Lord Thranduil himself can handle it. He can do better than any of us. Once again, we all exchanged looks with a bit of an excitement. I can see the eagerness of Durothil to begin our journey, our task to be fulfilled.

"Does it mean that we're no longer going to train on the grounds?" Anaralleth asked, sadness was visible on her voice. Lady Galadriel gave her a sympathetic look, reach out her hand then squeeze it gently. Anaralleth was very fond of enjoying the view from the grounds as we train ourselves harder as there's nothing left on us.

"Of course, it is not my child. This task was only temporary unless one of you will change its destiny."

Lady Galadriel replied, changing the direction of her looks that landed on mine. Her eyes were giving me a message that a fool like me will never comprehend it. Without hesitations, we all nod our heads in unison before the Lady of Light dismissed our presence in the dining hall. Before we proceed on the training grounds, I changed my attire that is more comfortable to wear than dresses. Anaralleth decided to have a whole day of practice, to make sure we won't embarrass ourselves in front of the Sindar king.


End file.
